1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pulley assembly for a suspended door such as an aluminum door, stainless steel door, wooden door, glass door, or automatic door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspended door is generally used in public places that require frequent opening and closing of the door. An advantage of the suspended door is that it is not necessary to install a track or guide groove on the floor for the door, which provides an aesthetically pleasing effect and allows easy cleaning of the floor. Another advantage of the suspended door is that it is easy to design the drive device for the suspended door. In particular, easy control of forward/rearward movement of the suspended door can be easily achieved through the use of a motor mounted to a track above the door frame and control circuits. Hence, electric doors used in public places generally employ suspended doors.
Conventionally, a set of pulley assembly is mounted to each of a left side and a right side of a top portion of a suspended door so as to hang the door on the track. After installation of the suspended door, it is necessary to adjust the position of the suspended door in the left/right direction and/or the vertical direction. The suspended door, which weights up to 100 kg, is lifted by labor for proceeding with adjustment of the position of the axle of the pulley. Another solution is detaching the suspended door, proceeding with required adjustment, and then reinstalling the suspended door. Yet it is troublesome and causes a waste of time and labor while the adjustment may not be precise.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pulley assembly for a suspended door that allows easy adjustment of the position of the suspended door in the left/right direction and/or vertical direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pulley assembly for a suspended door that is suitable for use with a belt assembly and an anti-disengagement arrangement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pulley assembly for a suspended door that is reliable, durable, and force-saving to operation.
An adjustable pulley assembly for a suspended door in accordance with the present invention includes a fixing plate securely mounted on top of an upper frame of a suspended door, an adjusting seat mounted to the fixing plate, a pulley seat securely attached to the adjusting seat to move therewith, a pulley attached to the pulley seat, and an adjusting bolt.
The adjusting seat includes a first vertical plate having an upper end and a lower end, a top plate extending from the upper end of the first vertical plate along a direction transverse to the first vertical plate, and a bottom plate extending from the bottom end of the first vertical plate along a direction opposite to the extending direction of the top plate. The first vertical plate includes a vertical slot, and the top plate includes a screw hole.
The pulley seat includes a second vertical plate and a top plate extending from an upper end of the second vertical plate along a direction transverse to the second vertical plate. The second vertical plate has a screw hole, and the top plate of the pulley seat has a hole aligned with the screw hole of the top plate of the adjusting seat.
The pulley includes a bearing mounted therein. An axle extends through the pulley and extends through the screw hole of the vertical plate of the pulley seat and the vertical slot of the adjusting seat, with a nut engaged on a distal end of the axle. The pulley is mounted on a guide rail of a track along which the suspended door moves. The adjusting bolt extends through the hole of the top plate of the pulley seat and the screw hole of the top plate of the adjusting seat.
When the adjusting bolt is turned, the vertical slot of the first vertical plate of the adjusting seat allows relative movement between the top plate of the pulley seat and the top plate of the adjusting seat in the vertical direction, thereby changing a distance between the top plate of the pulley seat and the top plate of the adjusting seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.